Forever
by MysticalFloyd
Summary: At the edge of the Stairs of Cirith Ungol, The Ring speaks to Frodo and tempts him to commit murder.


Title: Forever  
  
Author: Mystical Floyd  
  
E-mail: Mysticalfloyd@aol.com  
  
Characters: Frodo, Sam, The Ring  
  
Warnings: Dark, Angst, Ring POV, Weirdness  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: At the edge of the Stairs of Cirith Ungol, The Ring speaks to Frodo and tempts him to commit murder.  
  
Complete: One-shot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own JRR Tolkien's story. Nor do I own the characters, I just use them for my own sick pleasures. Based off of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, I don't have any authority over it.  
  
A/n: This was inspired by too many hours of making dark Frodo icons. This is very DARK. Its is also in The Ring's POV. This is also non slash.depending on how you look at it. I meant this to be non-slash but, meh, it's all good I suppose. Also this is BOOK CANON, not movie canon. Might not be a big deal.but it is. Also this is un-bata-ed, so don't kill me for grammar/spelling stuff.  
  
R&R and I'll give you a cookie!  
  
****~Forever~****  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Sam looked with concern at my Frodo. My Frodo. That stupid idiotic hobbit. He was always prying into our maters. Whenever Frodo got a minute alone with me, here comes fatty to the rescue. 'What's wrong Mr. Frodo?' 'Why aren't you sleeping Mr. Frodo?' 'Can I fluff your pillow?' on and on like he has no life of his own.  
  
Also, he's the only one that could ruin me. Perhaps.  
  
"Yes Sam..." My Frodo seemed tired, weak. Master would never get so weak from me. He would always hold me, and touch me, love me. I don't see why My Frodo is so tired. His feeble attempts to resist me are getting less and less...if anything he should be stronger.  
  
"You..you should be sleeping. Why don't you have a bite of Lembas then have a nice rest? Please..." Tears were forming in the stupid hobbits eyes. Crying, how pitiful.  
  
"Leave me be Sam." That's right come back to me Frodo. Touch me, stroke me, warm me with your wanting.  
  
Yes, I'll hold you Precious...forever and no one will take you away from me. Ever precious...  
  
Sam's eyes ran over My Frodo's body. He looked as if he wanted to either kill or burst into tears. Probably both, but I know he cant do anything. That's his folly.  
  
Frodo loves me.  
  
Not him.  
  
((Who do you love Frodo....)) I wisper into Frodo's mind. ((Your Precious..or Samwise?))  
  
Frodo's mind is muddled, I can tell part of him wants to say the wrong answer. We'll change that won't we Master?  
  
((Frodo, that Sam doesn't love you. All he wants is to take Me away from you. That's the only reason he's staying with you.)) Frodo's mind fills with anger at my words, which is exactly what I want.  
  
((No..no Sam loves me. Sam has always loved me.)) Frodo's mind is loud with these words. His love runs deep with his companion.  
  
((Frodo, what happens when he takes me away. You'll be all alone. No one will help you, no one will love you. You can't make it without my love Frodo. You'll just shrivel up and die of despair, and no one will remember you, but me. I'll always remember you Frodo, because I love you and you love me.))  
  
((Yes precious...you love me...not Sam. Never Sam, only you Precious. I'll keep you warm Precious, forever and ever. Until the end of time until Sam is dead and then I'll forget him and it will be just you and me...forever Precious.))  
  
I can almost feel Master smile at Frodo's obedience. ((Yes, Forever.))  
  
"Forever preciousssss. Yesssss precioussss...we loves you forever and ever precious..." Frodo is mumbling while he strokes me. I'm reminded of Smeagol by his mumbling, but that is for the best. As Smeagol was a very obedient underling. And still is thankfully.  
  
I see the other one get up and walk over to My Frodo. Obviously he has heard Frodo.  
  
"Loves it we do. Yesss. Loves the Precious not nasty hobbit. The Precious...always the precious..."  
  
A loud smack rang through the air. And Frodo stopped, and so did everything else.  
  
How dare that sniveling little hobbit. That nasty little brat. Oh we'll get him for that. We'll ring his little neck. We'll brake him. We'll skin him and kill him. We'll feast on his soul and then send what's left to Master. We'll kill him. We'll crush him. Kill him. KILL HIM. KILL. HIM.  
  
"Mr. Frodo...please don't do that." The little inbreeded halfling. We'll make him regret it. We'll make him regret every tear that has hit the ground.  
  
"How, dare you. You'll regret that Sam Gamgee. You little nasty servant. I should have kicked you the first day I laid eyes on your sorry poor self. I should have fired your little father and then laughed to see your whole family kicked out of Bag Shot Row and then spit on all of you when you hit rock bottom."  
  
I'm happy to see that I have such a hold on My Frodo. He's speaking my words now. Yes, it wont be long until he's fully under my control. And maybe then...  
  
We can get rid of that little bastard.  
  
"You don't mean it. Its not you talking. Its the Ring."  
  
"Oh ? Then why are you crying? Why are you crying little Gamgee? Are you sad that you Master hates you? Hates everything that you have done to me? I know what you want and you can't have it! Its mine! And it will always be mine!"  
  
That hurt him. I could see it in his eyes. He looks like he just took a blow to the gut. What a pitiful little coward. I win.  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
My Frodo's eyes glared hard at Sam.  
  
"And I don't love you."  
  
Sam was looking at the ground now. I couldn't see his face but I knew I had won. I knew. It was time.  
  
((Kill him Frodo. Kill him now.)) There was no response but right as I whispered these words Sam's head raised up and he faced Frodo. He was smiling.  
  
"But I do love you. I love you more than the stars and the moon. More than the Shire. More than anything. And I know that My Frodo would know that. So I'm saying this to you Ring..." What? What...how did he know? No...that sniveling little. No... "I love Frodo, more than anything. I will lay down my life for him. I will shed blood and tears just to see him happy. You are nothing because in the end I will destroy you beyond anything that your Master could repair. Give me my Frodo back."  
  
((Sam...that's right...Sam loves me. Sam doesn't want the Ring. What am I doing? How...how could I.))  
  
No, I was so close! I was so close. Dammit. Those nasty hobbits. Those little nothings. I'll destroy them both by the time this is over. I'll kill them both.  
  
((Frodo. Come back. Your nothing without me! Nothing. If you leave you'll die. You'll die in the bowls of Mordor and I'll destroy your little Shire. And I'll kill your sad little Bilbo and Pippin, what about that little Merry? I'll kill them all. Come back here! Fine...you'll come back. I know because you love me...your corrupted by me. And even if you do destroy me, you'll be nothing but another Gollum; and everyone will hate you. GOLLUM. GOLLUM. GOLLUM!))  
  
He didn't answer me. He just left, left me. I'll get him again. He'll come crawling back to me. I know...  
  
"Sam...oh Sam I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I didn't!" Frodo collapsed and Sam came rushing to his side. Rocking him. I hate them.  
  
"It's ok. I know. I know love. Sh, don't cry. I'm right here. Forever."  
  
"Yes Sam, Forever."  
  
I hate them.  
  
And, we'll see who stays forever.  
  
Because they both forgot about one person...and he's out fishing right now. My little puppet.  
  
Gollum.  
  
Yes precious, we'll see...we'll see.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
